Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4p^{6}+7p^{5}) - ( 3p^{6}+5p^{4}) + (3p^{6}-5p ) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(4p^{6}+7p^{5}) + (-3p^{6}-5p^{4}) + (3p^{6}-5p)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4p^{6}+7p^{5} - 3p^{6}-5p^{4} + 3p^{6}-5p$ Identify like terms. $ {4 p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{7 p^5} - {3 p^6} - {5 p^4} + {3 p^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -3 + 3 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 7 p^5} + { -5 p^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -5 p} $ Add the coefficients. $4p^{6}+7p^{5}-5p^{4}-5p$